Episode 8329 (4th December 2018)
Bob tries to kiss Brenda but she rejects him. Elsewhere, Maya tries to persuade Jacob to keep schtum about what happened between them then she later breaks up with David. Plot David discovers Jacob has left Farrers Barn early in the morning and concludes he's avoiding him. Maya advises David to give Jacob some space. Bob has opened up the café whilst Brenda looks after a poorly Cathy and Heath. Daz has a job interview later. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel enquirers how Doug's date with Brenda's went. Doug explains Brenda cancelled at the last minute and then spent the evening with Bob. Laurel knows Doug really liked Brenda and apologises for him getting caught in the middle of her and Bob's disastrous relationship. Maya leaves Jacob a voicemail urging him to pick up the phone. Jessie suspects Samson knows who vandalized the factory van and hopes he will implicate them. Leanna and Noah witness Jessie talking to Samson. Kim has ordered Priya to inform Home Farm Estate tenants that rents are increasing by 10%. Doug is off with Brenda when they bump into each other in the shop. Maya finds Jacob sitting on a wall just outside the village and questions why he wasn't in class and didn't answer his phone. Jacob states he didn't know what to say. Maya apologises. Jacob asks Maya if she's going to tell David about what happened. Maya insists they can never tell anyone. Cathy and Heath enjoyed Bob being at Connelton View last night and want things to return to the way they used to be although Brenda makes it clear she and Bob won't be getting back together. As they sit in Maya's car, Maya tells Jacob she never meant to upset him but if this gets out, she'd lose her job and she might even be sent to prison. Maya is adamant what happened must stay strictly between her and Jacob. She begs Jacob to let things to go back to the way they used to be, questioning if he wants to ruin everybody's lives. Jacob gets out the car and walks away. Bob is in high spirits. He hopes his luck is finally changing and tells Dan how he spent the night on the sofa at Connelton View. Meanwhile at Connelton View, Brenda watches as the twin sleep cuddled up together on the sofa. She texts Bob and asks him to come over. Daz got the double-glazing salesman job and hopes with commission that he could earn up to £50,000. A rival school gang has got more followers on social media than Leanna's gang so Leanna insists they need to pull a big stunt to keep up. She also warns Samson to stay away from the teachers. Jessie approaches Noah, Leanna and Amelia and informs them she's sent out an e-mail to parents saying that any pupils caught getting involved in dares and pranks will be servery dealt with. Noah knows Jessie suspects they are responsible for the spate of pranks so insists they need to cool things for a bit although Leanna refuses. Maya returns to the shop and tries to establish if David knows anything about her and Jacob. She tells David they need to talk then explains she needs to move out. Over a glass of wine, Bob tells Brenda Cathy and Heath are lucky to have her as their step-mum and she's been a better parent to them than he has been. Bob questions why he ever let Brenda go then leans in for a kiss. Brenda jumps up and orders Bob to leave. David can't understand why Maya wants to move out and questions what happened. Maya explain she doesn't want to get in between him and Jacob and doesn't ever want Jacob to look at him the way Leanna does. Maya apologises then walks out. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast None. Locations *Farrers Barn - Kitchen, living room and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Church Lane *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *Hotten Road *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Cricketer's Row *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes